Deadly
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: Kidnapped… without a happy ending Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little something to say I'm sorry for not being able to update Four Seasons for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Date Movie

Summary: Kidnapped… without a happy ending One-shot

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Rating: K+ (for violence)

Pairings: Robin/Starfire

Friendship pairings: Robin/Raven

A/N: Sorry I can't update Four Seasons until next week!

**Deadly**

He watched her lifeless body float to the ground, her hair fluttering in the air. Blood seeping from her neck, flowing in the wind, droplets landing just below her lifeless form. She was dead.

She fell to the ground with a thud.

He killed her.

----------

The Teen Titans sat in their normal seats on the couch… watching a movie. 'Date Movie' to be specific, Starfire didn't get have of what they were saying, but laughed anyway… well because everyone else was laughing. Every ten minutes Beast Boy would get up and pause the movie for a bathroom break. When he came back and turned the movie back on, Raven would try to pretend she wasn't laughing by sticking her hood upon her head, but it didn't really work when Beast Boy shot up in mid-air, screaming the whole way, "Get me down! Get me down!" Cyborg just laughed and laughed at the movie, pretty much not doing anything to annoy anyone. Robin would always steal worried glances at Starfire making sure she was fine… that she was acting like herself and nothing was wrong.

Finally after at least two hours the end credits began to roll and the lights turned on. Cyborg got up from the couch wiping his eye and turned off the giant television. "Whew… that was some awesome movie," Cyborg stated. Beast Boy stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Couldn't agree more Cy," Beast Boy sighed and put his arms down.

"For your information… I found that movie quite pointless." Raven stood up from the couch her cloak falling over her body and her hood falling down to her back.

"Sure… that's why you like laughed throughout the whole movie Rae"-Raven shot him a death glare-"-ven."

"Please I do not understand what they meant with the cat?" Starfire still sat on the couch looking confused as ever.

"I'll um… explain that to you later Star," Robin said scratching the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Oh! Of course friend Robin!" Starfire clasped her hands together and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Oh, yea _he's _the one that explains it to her," Cyborg whispered in BB's ear and he nodded in agreement.

----------

"Well… um good-night Starfire…" Robin trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck, his face flushed with embarrassment. Robin and Starfire were outside of Starfire's room, Robin was saying goodnight to her.

"Good-night friend Robin!" Starfire answered as she slightly yawned.

"Sweet dreams." Robin shifted on his feet and looked in her eyes… and then her lips… bad idea.

"Yes! The sugar coated dreams to you as well Robin." Without thinking Robin swiftly kissed her on the lips and then ran off to his room, apologizing over and over again as he ran off.

Starfire giggled as she journeyed into her room.

----------

Robin twisted and turned in his bed, what did he do? He was such and idiot! Why did he do that? She probably thought he was an idiot! He groaned and slammed the pillow over his head, screaming into it.

_Stupid… you know she doesn't like you like that. _A voice in Robin's head said.

**On the other hand… she could… you know how she acts around you. **Another told him.

_Like _that's_ possible!_

It could be… I mean the way she looks at you. 

_So she's just really friendly that's all._

I find it hard to believe that… 

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. A loud shrill scream… coming from _her _room. Robin shot out of bed. "Starfire!"

----------

Starfire giggled as she sat on her bed and she set her glass of water on the table. She finally lay down her head hanging off the end of the bed. "Maybe he feels the same…" she whispered to herself before she shut her eyes and slept.

A shadow larked well… in the shadows. A knife glistening in his right hand. He knew it was early to be doing this… but he wanted them to hear her… to hear her scream of agony, to feel the pain she was feeling at that moment… especially _him_, he wanted to see the look on his face when he ran in… terrified of what happened to her. The shadow laughed as he walked up to Starfire and outlined around her neck. Slightly touching it, he could feel her shiver and he smirked behind his mask, suddenly he pulled her off the bed, causing her to wake abruptly and open her eyes.

She came face to face with her kidnapper and her eyes lit up with green energy she didn't get a chance to shoot him before the shadow stuck a needle on the side of her throat. She could feel the energy being drained out of her. Sucking the very source of her powers from her body, she fell limp in the man's grasp but not so limp that she couldn't scream… so she did.

The shadow smirked and picked her up after she screamed and ran out of the room, making sure to leave behind a clue.

----------

Robin sprinted into the room, breathing heavily. Nothing was there, the sheets were sprawled about and a trickle of blood was visible but nothing else was there, except for her stuff. Her bathroom door was open nothing was in there… that means… she had been kidnapped. Robin's breath caught in his throat.

"Yo! Who's makin' the racket?" Cyborg asked as he ran through the door. Robin just shook his head and sat on the bed.

"Dude! What's up? I heard Star scream?" Beast Boy paused as he entered. "Uh… where is Star anyway?"

"… I… I… I…" Robin stuttered as he clutched the sheets in his hands.

"Ok… where's… Star… fire?" Raven entered the room and looked at Robin. Images flashed through her head and she gasped.

"OK! What happened?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked at the same time as Raven floated over to Robin and looked at him.

"You _have_ to find her… _now_," she demanded.

"Bl… blood…" Robin whispered as he clutched the sheets tighter in his iron grip.

"I don't care Robin!" Raven screamed. "You have to find her!"

"My… my fault…"

"It's not your fault!" Raven screamed at Robin again.

"I… I wasn't…"

"It doesn't matter! You have to find her!"

"I… fine…" Robin got up from the bed and ran out of the room.

"Ok… what happened?" Beast Boy asked as he and Cyborg turned back to Raven. Raven stood up and walked over to them.

"He has to find her." With that said Raven walked out of the room, and Cyborg and Beast Boy watched her walk down the hall confused.

"Did you get any of that BB?"

"Not a single word."

"Neither did I." The two followed Raven to the living room.

----------

Robin sped around town on is motorcycle. Not caring if he was going the wrong way… he knew he wouldn't hurt her without him being there. It wouldn't matter. Robin would get her back… even if he was late… he wouldn't let some madman like Slade hurt her. His cape flew behind him as he sped past cars. Raven appeared at his side.

"You're going to find her Robin."

"I… know Raven."

"Good." She sped up in front of him and he followed, knowing she knew where she was going… unlike him.

----------

"You think we should follow 'em Cy?" Beast Boy asked as he pressed the buttons on the controller.

"We… could… if we had any idea where they went!" Cyborg growled at him and Beast Boy slid deeper into the couch.

"Sorry sir."

----------

Starfire struggled against Slade's tight grip. Without her powers she was just a damsel in distress. She could still try though. She pulled against his grip and tried to get her arm free, when she almost did, he held tighter, crushing her limbs she whimpered in pain.

"Soon, dear girl, soon," he whispered in her ear and she shivered.

_Oh, please hurry Robin._

---------

**You're going to find her!** Robin's mind frantically thought.

_Of course you are! You have to!_

Robin stopped his motorcycle when Raven landed on the ground in front of and old warehouse.

Robin got off of his bike and took off his helmet. "Is this the place?"

"Yea… she should be in there." Robin nodded and caught up with Raven.

**_You will find her!_**

----------

"Are you sure we should stay here?" Beast Boy asked again.

Cyborg was losing his temper. "For god sakes Beast Boy yes!"

"Fine." There was a long pause. "…Are you sure?"

Cyborg groaned.

----------

Robin looked at his surroundings. It was cold and grimy; he followed Raven as she hovered above the disgusting ground. "How come you get to fly?" Robin asked as he looked at his grime-covered shoe.

"Because I'm the one that _can_ fly."

"Oh, yea… my bad." Robin scratched the back of his neck as he put his foot down.

"Robin!" Robin looked up from his spot and there was Raven, looking at him, showing him Starfire, she lay on the ground… sleeping?

He cautiously walked over to her and kneeled down next to her ignoring the grime that soaked through his green tights. He cautiously brought his right hand up to touch her arm to see if she was really there, but when he came in contact with her skin… she disappeared.

"Where did she go, Robin?" Robin looked up from the bare ground and saw Slade, standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Slade!" Robin hissed as he lunged at him, he was just about to punch him and when he came in contact with his head, Slade flickered away. "Dang it! Where'd he go?"

"Looking for me Robin?" Slade said. Robin looked up above him and there was Slade and in his grip was Starfire struggling to get free. A knife was at her throat.

"Let her go!" Robin screamed as he stepped closer and saw that Slade pressed the knife harder onto her delicate neck causing her to wince and a little bit of blood trickle down.

"Another step Robin and I will slit her throat." Robin stopped deciding whom to believe.

_Go!_

Don't go! 

He shook as he looked back up to Starfire in Slade's death grip.

_GO!_

Without a second thought he sprinted to her, Slade smirked under his mask. "I told you Robin… but you didn't listen… tsk, tsk… so you must pay for disobeying me." With one swift movement, Slade slit Starfire's throat and he released her, she fell fast to the grimy ground.

Robin stopped in his tracks.

He watched her lifeless body float to the ground, her hair fluttering in the air. Blood seeping from her neck, flowing in the wind, droplets landing just below her lifeless form. She was dead.

She fell to the ground with a thud.

He killed her.

"STARFIRE!" He screamed as he ran to her. He kneeled down next to her and cradled in his arms, crying into his hair letting her blood stain his shirt.

This was all his fault.

If only he listened.

If only he didn't trust his mind.

If only he thought logically.

She would be alive.

If only.

But if only is not going to bring her back.

"Azerath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Robin felt him being taken back home. Home to where she was… only just hours ago she was kidnapped… just hours ago where she was smiling… just hours ago when he kissed her… for the first and the last time… ever.

**End**

Happy birthday! To my cousin! Uh but this isn't for him… I just got bored so… happy birthday to me and you guys even though it's probably not your birthdays!

NO FLAMES!

Constructive criticism though…

-Emerald-Mask


	2. Dreaming

I don't like it when I get all these awesome ideas… and then I have writer's block for my chapter story

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Summary: It was only a dream

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Rating: K+

Pairings: Robin/Starfire

Friendship Pairings: None

A/N:

**Dreaming**

_The three teenagers took the communicators and looked at them. A boy with spiky hair then said, "When there's trouble you know who to call."_

_It faded away._

----------

Robin woke up with a jolt. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Why did he have that dream? It just brought back painful memories. Of when _she_ was here. When she was actually here with him and there by his side.

He held his head in his hands as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He kept the tears from falling from his eyes. If only…

He brought his hands back down and clutched the sheets in his hands. His knuckles turning white…

Suddenly, he fell back on his pillow and went back to sleep.

----------

_Darkness. He was in complete and total darkness. She was falling from the sky in a blur, a green blur. He couldn't do anything… nothing would make his legs move from that spot. In her green blur… blood was falling from her neck… her cut neck. She wasn't breathing. She wouldn't move._

_Her heart wouldn't beat._

_And it was his entire fault._

----------

Robin jolted up from his bed… again. "STARFIRE!" he screamed into the darkened room. He shook as he looked down at his hands. They seemed to be bloody… bloody with _her_ blood. He balled his hands into fists and finally tears brimmed his eyes.

He didn't let them fall.

Robin fell back down on his pillow.

----------

_He sat at her grave. Her name plastered on the stone. Along with a saying. It said:_

'_Starfire… a wonderful girl. _

_A truly caring friend._

_June 11, 1990- June 8, 2006'_

_He looked up from the stone and stood up. He looked at his loving wife and… to his amazement… kicked dirt at her grave and… laughed… he walked away with his wife._

----------

Robin shot up from bed for the third time that night. "I… I wouldn't do that… I wouldn't do that!" he screamed and hugged himself.

Robin was going crazy.

Why did she have to die?

Why couldn't she have lived?

Why did he have to be so stupid?

Why couldn't he have died instead?

Why did he have to kill her?

No… not Slade.

He didn't kill her… even though he slit her throat… he didn't kill her.

Robin did.

And Robin knew it.

"I'm so sorry Starfire… I'm so very sorry…" Robin held his head in his hands.

"You… you do not have to be sorry…" He knew that voice. He looked up from his hands to see a see through Starfire. She was light… just barely visible but… she was there. "It was not your fault." She walked closer to him and was going to sit on his bed but when she put her hand through… it went through the mattress.

"Yes it was! If I didn't run… you'd… you'd be alive…"

"No, I would have been dead even if you did not run! Slade would have slit my throat any way Robin… it is not your fault… it is his…"

"It's not! It's not, Starfire! Stop trying to tell me it isn't!" He looked away from her and down to the bed. "Stop trying to be so kind to me Star… I'm a murderer… I killed you… _I killed you_!" When he looked back up at her… she was gone.

"I… I killed the one thing I loved."

Robin fell back on his pillow and fell asleep…

He never woke up.

**End**

There! I gave you a second chapter!

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
